The First Date
by skyler00
Summary: They say you never forget your first date. Lan and Mayl have an out of the ordinary and memorable date...


The First Date

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.** Lan stood outside Mayl's door wearing a baby blue and white plaid, short-sleeved dress shirt and a pair of dark, blue jeans waiting for his next door neighbor to come out.

Soon enough, Mayl came to the door. "You're late."

"I know. I'm so sorry Mayl. I was…. Up late."

Mayl sighed, "Playing video games?"

Lan chuckled sheepishly, "Y-yea."

"I told you to go to sleep at one. It's not polite to keep a girl waiting on a date."

Lan looked down at his shoes and apologized, "Sorry."

Mayl smiled and walked ahead of Lan, "It's okay, but I'm ordering dessert though."

Lan smiled and caught up to Mayl, pulling up his pants.

After a train ride, Lan and Mayl finally reached the restaurant where they made a reservation and sat at their table after being escorted by a beautiful waitress. The new couple sat down and stared into each other's eyes. The day of their dreams was finally here- the childhood friends were finally on a date. Lan knew nothing could make it better and Mayl knew nothing could ruin her day except

"And our next challenger is a boy named Skyler. He'll be net battling Chaud Blaze who has won 11 net battles straight."

Lan smiled, "Look Mayl! Chaud's netbattling some scrub!"

Mayl nodded, "Y-yea."

Lan's eyes had been glued to the screen for the last 45 minutes. He only spent 5 minutes on the menu and 0 minutes conversing with her. "Come on Chaud! Beat that loser's ass!"

"Lan. Maybe you shouldn't curse in a public place."

"Huh? Oh. Ok sure."

Mayl gave a loud, long sigh.

After another half an hour of eating, the check finally arrived. Mayl sighed, "Lan, are you paying or me?"

Lan absent-mindedly grabbed the check, "I'll pay for it of course." He stood up and yelled, "WHAT? Chaud you suck! How can you be beaten by some nobody netbattler!"

"Eeep. Lan!"

Lan glanced over at Mayl, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Mayl!"

When he stood up, he had accidentally bumped against the table and knocked a bowl of porridge over Mayl's white dress. He grabbed a napkin and rubbed her shirt, trying to dry it. "Sorry sorry sorry."

"L-Lan. Stop. Stop touching me there."

Lan blushed when he realized that he's been touching Mayl's chest through the napkin and her dress. "S- Sorry!"

After Mayl wiped away the mess, she took another long, deep sigh. To make matters worse, Lan told her that he forgot to bring his wallet, which meant Mayl had to pay for their meal. Unfortunately, it didn't end there, Mayl's shirt was becoming transparent and hugging against her chest to reveal her pink bra with blue polka dots.

Once the check was taken care of, Mayl was speed walking to the train station.

"Mayl. Wait. I'm sorry."

"You've been sorry the entire day, but it's obvious that you're not into this date as I am."

"No. No. No." Lan grabbed her hands, "Look. Let me make it up to you."

"How? You don't have any money to take me anywhere. My shirt is see through. You aren't even making an effort to look me in the eye. I just want to go home."

Lan stopped looking at Mayl's chest and looked at her face. "S- Sorry. How about this."

He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Mayl, donning his light, tan body. Mayl blushed, "Wh- what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my shirt, and then we can go have some fun. We can go shopping for clothes. You can make me wear anything you want."

Mayl hugged the shirt Lan gave her and blushed. It did sound like an interesting idea. She finally relented when she saw that his jeans were sagging, revealing the baby blue waistband of his otherwise white, cotton briefs hugging his well-framed hips. "Sure. That sounds like fun."

The two of them walked to an escalator to go to a male shopping store, Lan leaning on the side. "Now I'll know what your taste in clothes are for the next date."

Mayl smiled and turned to the side, "If there is a next date. It'll depend on how well this one goes."

"Come on, you know you're going to enjoy dressing me up. What else could make it better?"

Karma hit Lan as his jeans finally slipped to the floor to reveal his tighty whitey…. His very tight tighty whiteys. The two of them widened their eyes and looked down at the package in Lan's briefs. They reached the top of the escalator which sucked up Lan's jeans, making him trip and fall backwards onto Mayl. Lan and Mayl rolled so much that Lan's crotch was on Mayl's face.

The crowd gasped and stared at the young couple. After a few moments of sniffing Lan's crotch, Mayl pushed Lan off, blushing madly. Lan grabbed Mayl's hands and ran to the nearest shopping store. He dragged her to the changing room and sat down on a small seat. Mayl could see that he was sweating profusely and the sweat was wetting his briefs.

Lan crossed his legs and covered his crotch, "Well… I guess you get to shop for more clothes for me than I thought… Could you please buy be some pants too Mayl?"

Mayl licked her lips and smiled, "Sure."

Mayl went outside and picked out a few underwear and gave it to Lan. Lan grabbed them and tilted his head, "Um… Mayl? What about pants and shirts?"

Mayl giggled, "In time Lan. I want to make sure you wear nice underwear for our next date too."

Lan sighed and decided to let Mayl play around for a bit. Besides, these pair of underwear covered a lot more than his current one, and they did truthfully look more stylish. He tried on a pair of black boxer briefs, probably two sizes too small for him, but Mayl enjoyed it immensely, especially the outline of his balls. He then tried on another pair of boxer briefs made entirely of mesh except for a small cotton section that covered his essential parts. Mayl liked that it revealed much, but covered some parts to add a bit of mystery.

It was the next pair of underwear that made Lan hesitate. It was a pair of G-strings. Lan sighed and put on the red thong and walked out. He could feel his crotch twitching but used up all his will to suppress it. Mayl giggled as Lan twirled around in it for her to watch his delicious butt.

It wasn't until he saw the last pair of underwear that he had enough. "Mayl. Do I really have to wear this?" He held up a pair of elephant thongs whose trunk was supposed to hold the wearer's junk.

Mayl giggled, "Yea Lan. Last one. Let me see what it looks like."

Lan sighed as he walked out. He gyrated his hips to make the trunk move up and down and made elephant noises. Mayl laughed, thinking it was cute. Lan blushed madly, but was happy that Mayl was having fun.

Unfortunately, he was no longer smiling when he walked back to his changing room and found that his briefs had been stolen. Now he had absolutely nothing to wear. To make matters worse, Mayl only had enough money to buy the elephant thong he was wearing, which was strangely the cheapest clothing in the store.

As a result, Lan had to parade through the mall, to the train station wearing the skimpy clothing. Of course people stared and took pictures of him. Some girls even spanked him as they walked by.

Lan sighed as he sat on the cold seat on the train, uncomfortable with the thought of the bacteria that resided on the seat. It got worse when a little girl asked if she could play with his elephant. Lan was going to say no but the girl had been crying earlier because she lost her stuffed elephant… so Lan sighed and said "Sure. You can touch my pen… Penny. Penny is the name of the elephant."

Mayl giggled and leaned on Lan's shoulder, "You're so sweet Lan Hikari."

Lan turned to her and smiled, glad that Mayl noticed his niceness. He was going to lean in to kiss her, but then the little girl grabbed his shaft, making him gasp. She started stroking him up and down, getting him hard.

"CHRISTINE!" Yelled the kid's mom. "Let go of that boy's penis I mean elephant!"

"But mom! The trunk grew bigger and stronger! Can I have it?"

The mom grabbed her daughter's hands and pulled it forcing the child to pull on Lan's thong as well. Lan yelped as the thong was removed so that Mayl could see his hairy penis. He pulled it back up to make sure his bush was covered once again.

The two of them sat awkwardly in silence the rest of the way home. When they finally reached Lan's house, Mayl hugged him and said, "Well that was a memorable date right?"

Lan huffed. "It was a nightmare. Next time I expect to go underwear shopping for you."

Mayl giggled, "Maybe. Just maybe. Good night Lan." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and was going to go home when Lan asked with much reluctance and half-jokingly, "Hey Mayl. Can you give Penny a kiss too?"

Mayl giggled and said, much to Lan's dismay. "Sure"

She knelt down and kissed the tip of "Penny's" trunk. Of course, Ms. Hikari had the worst timing of all when she opened the door to catch them in the act. Lan blushed and moved forward, shoving the trunk in Mayl's mouth, causing her to fall back to get it out of her mouth but accidentally pulling it with her, ripping the waist string. The porch was lit to reveal his bush once more. "Uhm… good night Lan. Good night Ms. Hikari."

Lan pulled up his briefs and gulped, waiting in anticipation for what his mom would say. Surprisingly, she chuckled, "Well… should I expect grandchildren anytime soon Lan?"

"Mom!"

"Come to think of it, that looks like the pair of thong your dad bought and returned last night."

Lan widened his eyes and took it off to throw it on the ground, "UGH! MOM!"

Lan ran upstairs, knowing that he would never ever forget this first date.


End file.
